(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controlling an electrical circuit and, more particularly, to a connector means for selectively completing and interrupting an electrical circuit in accordance with the position of the connector means.
(2) Prior Art
Various means are know for selectively completing an electrical circuit between two relatively movable components. For example, mechanical connectors which interlock with respect to each other are known. A disadvantage of such interlocking connectors is that manufacturing variations are not readily tolerated because of the need for relatively precise alignment between the two interlocking parts. Further, such interlocking parts wear against each other which may cause them to malfunction. As a result, the failure of the connector causes all devices controlled by the connector to be inoperative and thus prevents use of such devices.
The prior art also teaches the operation of a switch which is actuated or deactuated in response to deflection of a switching member by another member. For example, a station wagon can include a switch mounted in the tailgate of a station wagon. As the tailgate is moved between an open and a closed position, a movable electrical contact is deflected between a first position when the tailgate is closed and a second position when a tailgate is open. Although an electrical circuit can be completed or interrupted, such a circuit controller is undesirable because its relative complexity makes it more expensive and more difficult to manufacture. Further, the movable electrical contact may cause failure of the switch after repeated usage. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.